miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorizilla
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Mélanie Duval Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Benoît Boucher |director = Thomas Astruc Benoît Boucher}}" " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in Canada on March 14, 2018. Synopsis Adrien's bodyguard gets akumatized into Gorizilla; endowed with extraordinary strength and an acute sense of smell, Gorizilla tracks Adrien all through Paris.https://www.moviefone.com/tv/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/360532/season-2/ Plot Gabriel is in his office and Adrien asks him for a few minutes of his time. He tells Adrien he'll have Nathalie let him know when he has time and he reminds Adrien to practice piano. Adrien leaves, with Gabriel noticing his ring. Then, Gabriel brings up a Ladyblog video of Cat Noir, and a separate picture of Adrien, placing the two side by side on his computer. Gabriel is shocked to realize the similarity between the two rings, and begins suspecting his son might be Cat Noir. He runs to Adrien's room only to discover his son not there, with a recording of his piano playing and the window open. Gabriel lashes out at Nathalie and the bodyguard for letting Adrien escape under their watch and orders them to find him. Adrien is walking on the streets when he encountered a fan dressed similar to him named Wayhem but in the midst of his excitement he posted a picture of himself and Adrien on the internet. Soon the bodyguard sees the picture and tracks him down as Adrien was being chased by a mob of fans. Meanwhile, Marinette is watching an advertisement about Adrien. SHE recieves a call from Alya, Mylène, Rose, and Juleka to remind her they were all going swimming. In the midst of her haste Marinette runs out of the house until Tikki reminds her that she was still wearing her pajamas. But before Marinette could get back to her house, she bumps into Adrien and he asks her if he could hide at her house. When she asks why, she gets an answer as fans were still chasing him. Needing a place to hide, Marinette leads Adrien into a fountain. He feels a little bit embarrassed about the new ad while Marinette also felt equally embarrassed that she was still in her pajamas. With the coast clear, she prepares to leave Adrien, but Adrien pulls her back down upon seeing his bodyguard. He explains that he snuck out of his house and soon a gentleman posts a picture of them in the fountain, as their friends, Gabriel, and the bodyguard looked on. Moving to another location, Marinette and Adrien hurried to the underground subway. Adrien apologizes to Marinette for dragging her into this, but she says it's okay and asks him if his father will be alright with it. Adrien pulls out the lucky charm Marinette gave him. Suddenly, the fans were on one side and bodyguard was on the other side. Seeing their only way out, Adrien grabs Marinette and they jump into the subway train. However, he drops his bracelet, which is caught by Adrien's bodyguard. When the bodyguard returns to the upperground, his car was being totaled and he had both a police officer and Gabriel yelling at him. All of this anger and frustration was enough for Hawk Moth to akumatized the bodyguard. Adrien and Marinette arrived at the movie theater wearing disguises. Adrien wears a helmet while Marinette wears her towel over her head and sunglasses. They watch a movie that Adrien's mom starred in, Solitude. Already unable to go to the movies without Natalie or the bodyguard, Adrien explains to Marinette that he snuck out to watch it because he doubted his father would allow him to see it in particular. Just as the movie starts, he takes his helmet off. Adrien and Marinette get swarmed by fans again until Gorizilla smashes through the roof and captures Adrien. His fans throw things at the akumatizied bodyguard demanding him to be let go, but Adrien tells him to leave them alone and he leaps away. Everyone, including Wayhem runs out of the theater with Marinette and Tikki as the only ones left inside. Marinette tells Tikki, "Adrien needs me." She transforms into Ladybug. Wayhem is riding his bicycle, chasing Gorizilla with Ladybug behind him. They both demanded Gorizilla to let go of Adrien but he climbs onto an extremely, tall building. Ladybug tried twice to make Gorizilla let go of Adrien, but his grip was too tight and he overpowered her. She managed to catch herself. Desperately, she calls Cat Noir for help. However, due to Adrien being trapped in Gorizilla's huge paw, he couldn't transform into Cat Noir. Hawk Moth figured if he didn't see Adrien and Cat Noir at the same time together, then he knew Adrien is Cat Noir. Out of options, Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm receiving a toy helicopter. She gets grabbed by Gorizilla. Adrien apologizes to her, but the resilient Ladybug refused to give up. Using the remote control to steer the helicopter it went into Gorizilla's nose and poking around his face, freeing Ladybug. Once freed, she tied one end of her yo-yo around the villain's thumb, she leaps off the building enters through a window, jumps back onto the roof and pulled her string to loosen up Gorizilla's grip. Seeing his chance, Ladybug told Adrien to jump. At first, he is hesitant. After Ladybug convinced him to trust her, he says "always" and he jumps. Ladybug was about to grab him, but was caught by Gorizilla again. Hawk Moth was pleading with Adrien to transform into Cat Noir to save himself. In the air, Plagg was telling Adrien to transform. However, he couldn't transform because people would find out his identity and he trusted Ladybug, knowing she had a plan. Helpless and still trapped in Gorizilla's paw, Ladybug screamed for Cat Noir's help. Hawk Moth, with sincere concern and fearing for his son's life demanded Gorizilla to let go of Ladybug so she could save him. Gorizilla obeyed Hawk Moth's orders. Finally free, Ladybug races down the building and caught Adrien by using her yo-yo. They were face to face as they slowly came down the building with witnesses cheering. Adrien told Ladybug that he knew he could trust her. In the moment, he almost called her "my lady," but he caught himself and called her Ladybug. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla Minor characters * Nathalie Sancoeur * Wayhem * Fire captain * Alya Césaire * Mylène Haprèle * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Nooroo * Roger Raincomprix * Emilie Agreste (footage) * Jean Tretiens * Civilians Trivia * This episode was scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in Germany on January 30, 2018, but on January 20, the episode was rescheduled to another date for unknown reasons. * Gorizilla's name is a reference to the reptilian monster Godzilla. ** His design is a reference to the giant gorilla King Kong. * Hawk Moth's transformation sequence debuts, not like his transforming moments in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "The Collector". *The episode reveals that not only does Gabriel have the lair, but there is also a secret basement underneath the Agreste mansion. * Adrien's white outfit was first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Adrien - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * Gabriel watches a video of Cat Noir on the Ladyblog, and the video is a clip from "The Pharaoh" when Cat Noir, about to detransform, runs away from Alya. *Gabriel's suspicion of Adrien's ring, as first seen in "Simon Says", continues in this episode. *Roger Raincomprix fines Adrien's bodyguard for illegal parking, something that occurs before in "Gigantitan". * According to Gabriel, Adrien is currently 14 years old, indicating that Adrien turns 14 in "The Bubbler". * The episode reveals that Mrs. Agreste first name is Emilie and that she was the leading actress in the movie Solitude. ** The movie's producer was an undefined A. Bourgeois. * After Adrien reminds Marinette of the lucky charm she gave him, she remembers the moment in "Gamer" when she shows her lucky charm bracelet to Adrien. * Adrien's email address is adrien@agreste.mode. * Wayhem saying "You shall not pass!" is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. * The scene where Adrien grabs Marinette's hand changes into a fantasy slow motion scene similar in "Despair Bear". * This episode reveals that Marinette hates horror movies. * The alternative version of Ladybug's transformation sequence when Marinette wears her pajamas rather than in her everyday attire is used again, following its previous use in "Sapotis". Errors * Throughout the episode, the logo on Marinette's bag disappears. * During the scene when Ladybug tries to contact Cat Noir, her earrings turn white. * As common in many Season 2 episodes, Alya's bangs are miscolored in several shots. * Wayhem's name is misspelled as "Wayem." * Marinette wears her purse in a few shots, despite that she shouldn't have it on her, throughout the episode: ** She has it on when Alya looks at a picture of Marinette and Adrien at the Métro from her phone. ** The purse appears again as Adrien shoves himself and Marinette inside the train. es:Gorizilla ru:Горизилла Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes